The Spinning Pinwheel
The Spinning Wheel 'is a 2014 mature animated series focusing on an AU, where the heroes of Nick Fanon are criminals locked in the miserable prison known as Pinwheel, for their excessive crimes. Characters keep their personalities and abilities, but are re-imagined to be criminals. The show's genre is a mix of Dark Humor and Drama. It airs on The Best! Cartoons. Synopsis Season 1 Season 1 follows the daily lives of the super-powered criminals living in Pinwheel Federal Penetentiary. Struggling to keep themselves together, a group of unlikely friend must team up to survive against the corrupt staff and bullies and attempt to make it out of the crazy place alive. Characters Protagonists They are far from heroes, but these guys are the ones you'll be rooting for. *'John Sman Ark("John"): An african-american bounty hunter with a grim personality. He was charged for several murders as a hitman, but has a strong sense of justice, and only kills those he believes deserves it. He hates bullies and has hard times forming friendships, but has a good heart. His superpowers involve regeneration. *'Jefferey Warr Goldenson'("Wario"): A caucasian thief known world-wide for his super-strength and acrobatism, born from a family in poverty. He steals only from the rich though, and believes that he isn't doing anything wrong. Wario gets along with others well and despises bullies. *'Cobb G. Biv'("Web"): A flamboyant 20-something obsessed with technology, charged for being a huge runner of drugs. Biv is always cracking jokes, and can be insensetive at times, but brings people up when they are down. He can mimic any ability he learns. *'Zhao Kumo Nozus'("Nozus"): A 30-year old shady business man, charged for major fraud and tax evasion. He could be described as emotionless, but always keeps his promises and has a strong sense of honestly and loyalty. *'Timothy Bage Bialy'("Bagel"): A 20-year old caucasian man charged for cannibalism when he was stranded. He is quite kind and is the everyman in prison, giving tips to newbies and trying to stay out people's way. However, he gets in awful moods occasionally, and is always sarcastic. His special power is control over food to create weapons and tools from it. *'Bobby J. Jamm'("JJam"): A 30-year old who killed some cops with an axe and did some robberies in his teenage years, forced by peer pressure. He's quiet and feels deeply stained by his past and wishes to redeem himself. He is a weapons expert and can kill someone with near anything. *'Nolan C. Immo'("The Collector"): A 40-year old psychopath who believes that he is an immortal tasked with killing those who might damage the human race greatly, and therefor a killed a large amount of people who he believed were evil. He does believe that he is doing the right thing though, and is brave and kind, and helps those in need. His nickname stems from the fact that he took trophies of those he killed. His power is to control the emotions of himself and others, and is also a weapons master. Bullies *'Theodore L. Theomastix'("Looney", "LT"): Leader of the bullies and mass murderer, LT is a psychopath who believes he can steal knowledge from those he's killed, and bullies many weak prisoners. Even his lackeys are very afraid of him and hate him. He has high levels of strength and can fly. *'Edward H. Ferrigno'("Red"): A former general drove crazy by experimental serums. Ed isn't very smart but is incredibly strong and has red skin, hence his name. He was charged for a variety of brutal murders. *'Vladmir Arg Dupole'("Mimic", "The Impressionist"): A russian kingpin who is hostile to near everyone, charged for various murders and drugs. He can copy the appearance of anyone, and to an extent, their abilities. *'Brad T. Jobs'("The Troll"): A psychopath who loves to cause misery for all, charged for a massacre. He is immune to poison and a master escape artist. *'Robin A. Opaque'("Transparent"): A childish and sarcastic cop-killer and robber. He can turn invisible and pass through walls. *'Edward Phanto Lector'("Phantom"): A psychotic killer who is a huge fan of Phantom of the Opera. However, despite being insane, he usually acts calm, although can snap any minute. He can shapeshift. Faculty *'Warden Dimag'("Dr. Unknown"): The current warden of the prison. He discriminates against those with super-powers and is very mysterious. He also is a master of psychology, and constantly analyzes the prisoners. These traits led to him being called Dr. Unknown. *'Dr. Daniel Steen'("Doc Carrot"): The prison's eccentric doctor. He commonly does experiments on the prisoners illegally, and is also always eating carrots, leading to his name. *'C.H.R.O.M.E': The prison's concious security system and primary AI system. A malfunction led the AI to be incredibly random and spout out random jokes and nonsensical references. Secondary Prisoners *'Jirard K. Suklon'("Krazy"): A master of trade in the prison, Krazy utilizes a gang of prisoners known as his "Tentacles" to run trade and make a profit. Jirard is usually nice, but can easily snap, and was born with mental problems. It is unknown what he is in for, but many rumors are spoken across the prison. It's joked that the K in his name stands for Krazy. He can grow multiple appendages. *'Matt S. Bouvier': A scaredy-cat prisoner charged for a number of bank robberies. He can go invisible and go through walls, and is usually the victim of the bullies sadly. *'Robert Ilist Irk'("Invader Rob"): A member of a extremist rebellion located in a foreign country, sent to conquer America. Rob successfully infiltrated the White House, but soon after was stopped and sent to Pinwheel. He dyed his skin green like all members of the cause. Rob is rude to many and doesn't understand American traditions, but has a strict code of honor. His ability is to control technology with his mind. *'LT Fan': A criminal charged for a bombing. He is a huge fan of LT, and has thus renamed himself. Being a joke to near everyone in the prison, LT Fan poses no real threat without supplies, so he is frequently bullied and made fun of. He longs to join the Bullies. *'Austin Xander Boom'("Dr. Boom"): A criminal charged for attacks on various children. He is a joke among near everyone and frequently made fun of, primarily by Mimic. He can easily hack lots of computers. *'Animus Holo Dar': A psychopath who believes he is on a quest to defeat a demon named Rasu Boss, he killed a man who he believed to be this demon. Animus can create weapons from various substances. *'Henry Hage Bialy'("Hagel"): Bagel's mentally disabled younger brother. After seeing Bagel on TV for eating someone, Hagel followed in his footsteps, eating a live person. Hagel has large amounts of strength and will protect his brother at any cost, but his disabilities make it hard for him to comprehend things. Outsiders *'Lazarus': Nozus' only visitor and the primary AI for his company. He frequently visits Lazarus to continue his shady business from inside the prison. Episodes *'It Starts Spinning': Famous thief Jeffery Goldenson, nicknamed Wario is caught by the police at last and taken to Pinwheel Federal Penetentiary, where he finds himself stuck with no friends and being watched by the corrupt guards and wardens. Wario will need to team up with the grim John in order to survive. *'Brawl in the Halls': John's long-time rival Mimic is caught and brought into the prison. Mimic acts like he owns the place, leading John to challenge Mimic to an all out fight. As John trains, Wario learns more about John's psyche. *'The Room': After complaints from outside the prison, Pinwheel gets a psychiatrist, and near all of the good guys are called in. However, they actually find the therapy to be useful, and they wonder about who they are. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Television series Category:Non-canon